harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are one of the most popular sweets in the wizarding world. They are the same as Muggle jelly beans, except they have every flavour, and there is no way of telling if a certain bean is a certain flavour. You can guess from the colour of the bean. The inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was Bertie Bott, who created them in mid-20th century by mistake. He was planning on making tasty sweets from food, but accidentally made one taste like a dirty sock. He recognised the sales potential of a "risk with every mouthful!" There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. There are also flavours that are not truly foods, like vomit, earwax, and bogeys. In 1992, while Harry is in the hospital wing, Albus Dumbledore tells him that he was unfortunate enough to come across a vomit flavour one. Since then he has not liked them. He tries again and eats an earwax-flavoured bean. It is a popular treat at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and can be bought off the lunch trolley on the Hogwarts Express, and is usually sent as a gift to someone ill in the Hospital wing. They come in bags or small, striped boxes. A total of 169 flavours are known. Known flavours *Acid *Animal *Apple *Alka Root *Avocado *Bacon *Bagel *Baked Bean Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) *Baking Soda *Banana *Beanstalks *Biscuit *Blackcurrant *Black Pepper Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) (DVD 2 - Special Features) *Blueberry Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version) *Bogey Or, at least, George Weasley said so. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters)Muggle version of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, made by the Jelly Belly company. *Bogies *Bread *Brown Sugar *Brussels Sprouts *Butter *Buttermilk *Buttered toast *Candy Floss *Carrots *Caterpillar *Cauliflower *Caviar *Celery *Centipede *Cheese *Cherry *Cherry Tart *Chewing Gum *Chicken *Chilli *Chocolate *Chocolate Mousse *Cinnamon *Coconut *Cod *Coffee *Compost *Cookie Dough *Copper *Corn *Cough medicine *Cucumber *Curry Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version *Custard *Diesel *Dirt *Dirty Sock Bertie Bott's Chocolate Frog Card. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)) *Earthworm *Earwax Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces)Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version) *Egg yolk *Eucalyptus Leaves *Flowers *Fried Beans *Frog Legs *Glue *Grass *Ham *Head Lice *Honey *Honeydew *Horseradish *Hot Sauce *Ice Cream *Ink *Iron *Kidney Beans *Lamb *Latex *Leather *Lemon *Lettuce *Lima Beans *Lime *Liver *Lucozade *Mango *Maracana Nuts *Marmalade *Marshmallow *Marzipan *Mayonnaise *Meatballs *Menthol *Milk *Mince *Mucous *Mud *Mushroom *Mustard *Noodles *Onion *Orange *Paint *Paper *Paprika *Parsley *Parsnips *Pasta *Peanuts *Pear *Pepper *Peppermint *Pepperoni *Perogies *Petrol *Pickle *Piña Colada *Pizza *Plaice *Potato *Prawns *Prune *Raisin *Raspberry *Roast beef *Rotten Egg *Rubber *Rum *Salad Dressing *Salmon *Salt *Sand *Sardine *Sausage *Shampoo *Shrimp *Soap *Soda Water *Sour Cream *Spaghetti *Spinach *Sprouts *Squid *Strawberry *Strawberry Jelly *Strawberry Mousse *Sugar *Sulphur *Sushi *Sweetcorn *Syrup *Tartar Sauce *Tea *Thyme *Toast *Toe nails *Toffee Presumably Dumbledore was referencing an actual flavour, though it could just as easily have been wishful thinking on his part. *Tomato Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) (GBA version) *Tomato Ketchup *Tripe *Trout *Turnip *Vanilla *Varnish *Vinegar *Vomit *Walnuts *Wild grass *Wood *Worcestershire Sauce *Yema *Yogurt *Zucchini Behind the scenes Jelly Beans]] *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Albus Dumbledore is heard saying that he had the misfortune of coming across a vomit-flavoured bean in his youth. As he was at least 44 years old when the inventor was born, this seems unlikely. However given his old age it is possible Dumbledore perceived himself as still being in his youth at that stage of his life. *In the muggle world, Jelly Belly released jelly beans with selected flavours from the series. There are currently 25 flavours available. The review website Candy Addict rated these candies as #4 of the "10 grossest candies." http://candyaddict.com/blog/top-10-grossest-candies/4-3-2 The Bertie Bott's candies may have been inspired by Jelly Belly, which produces jellybeans in unexpected flavors like jalapeno and encourages consumers to eat different-flavoured jellybeans in combination to create different flavours. *Advertisement at the Quidditch World Cup: "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans--A Risk with Every Mouthful!" See also *Bertie Bott Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references fr:Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue Category:Sweets